Stacked Deck
Stacked Deck is one of the major crews in Need for Speed Carbon. They are the main antagonistic organization of the game. They conquer Silverton district of Palmont City. Overview Stacked Deck is led by Darius and based in Silverton. After the player conquered Downtown, Fortuna and Kempton, Darius will recruit Kenji, Wolf and Angie into Stacked Deck, saying he needs a "motivated crew" to defeat the player. Different to the other main crews, the members drive every car class in the game, and only drive Tier 3 cars. Their vehicles are characterized by a red and black paint job with grey lines. Their logo is a red snake coiled around a dead man's hand (Aces and Eights). The player faces off against them again after conquering Downtown, Kempton and Fortuna, before finally dueling against Darius in the Carbon Canyon against his Audi Le Mans quattro. History After the player conquers Downtown, Kempton and Fortuna, Stacked Deck's leader, Darius calls the player to meet with him to congratulate him on conquering the three other regions of Palmont. It was quickly revealed that Darius claims that he was using the player to control the entire Palmont City. Once Nikki leaves Stacked Deck join the player's crew, when the player enters their first race in Silverton, a cutscene plays where he receives a phone call from an unknown source to tell him that Nikki freed the player from Nathan Cross' control and joined the player's crew. then Darius hires Kenji (from Bushido), Angie (from 21st Street) and Wolf (from TFK) after they lost their territories and disbanded their crews to join Stacked Deck. After the player wins their first race in Silverton, a cutscene where Darius and his crew confronts the player (and possibly the player's wingman if the player races in a race where a crew member can be used). Once the player conquers all districts of Silverton, the player must defeat Angie, Wolf and Kenji in a Canyon Sprint and a City Sprint before defeating Darius. The player must race Darius in a circuit race, and after that, must beat him in a Canyon Duel. Once the player defeats Darius, he hands the keys to his Audi Le Mans Quattro and Silverton, effectively disbanding Stacked Deck for good. Members The crew is led by Darius. Nikki originally was a part of the crew until the player conquers all other 3 territories, in which,Nikki leaves Stacked Deck and joins the player's crew. Once the player enters his first race in Silverton, Stacked Deck will recruit all three other bosses the player defeated. *Darius (Leader) *Nikki (formerly, defects and joins the Player's Crew) *Angie (Henchmen, joins from 21st Street) *Kenji (Henchmen, joins from Bushido) *Wolf (Henchmen, joins from TFK) *David (bodyguard) *Alex (member) *Footy (member) *Joel (member) *Feral (member) *Wes (member) *Stone (member) *Dutch (member) *Stefan (member) Cars Unlike the other crews in Palmont, Stacked Decked is the only Crew that has its members drive all three car classes - Tuners, Muscles, and Exotics and only in Tier 3. A Stacked Deck member's livery is always painted in metallic red with black and white stripes. 4 variations of Stacked Deck's vinyls exist. Angie, Kenji, and Wolf have their own custom liveries, however they correspond with the Stacked Deck's offical colors. The player cannot obtain any of the Stacked Deck's cars, however, Darius' Audi Le Mans Quattro can be driven in Quick Race under the Custom Cars section after defeating him, and Kenji, Wolf and Angie's cars can be driven in the Collectors' Edition's Checkpoint events within Challenge Series. However, the player can re-create their cars via mods if they have Extra Options (to access their vinyls). Stacked Deck uses the following cars: Base game *2003 Nissan 350Z (Z33) *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI (GDB-F) *1996 Toyota Supra Mk.IV (JZA80) *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition (CT9A) (also driven by Kenji) *2006 Dodge Challenger Concept (also driven by Angie) *2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 Coupe (ZB I) *2003 Lamborghini Gallardo *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) *2005 Ford GT *2002 Lamborghini Murcielago (also driven by Wolf) *2004 Porsche Carrera GT (980) *2004 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren (C199) *2003 Audi Le Mans Quattro Concept (also known as Audi R8) (Darius only, can be driven other Stacked Deck members if RandomOpponent is changed to True) *2007 Jaguar XK (David only) If the player changes the RandomOpponent to True *1967 Shelby GT500 *1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda *2004 Infiniti G35 Coupe (V35) *2006 Porsche 911 Turbo (997) *2006 Koenigsegg CCX *2006 Pagani Zonda F *2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept *2006 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) *2001 BMW M3 GTR (E46) ALMS Race Car *2006 Ford Shelby GT500 (S-197) Major members Carbon LamborghiniMurcielagoWolf.jpg|Wolf's Lamborghini Murcielago Carbon DodgeChallengerAngie.jpg|Angie's Dodge Challenger Concept Carbon MitsubishiLancerEvolutionKenji.jpg|Kenji's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Carbon AudiLeMansQuattroDarius.jpg|Darius' Audi Le Mans Quattro Former members Carbon_FordGTNikki.jpg|Nikki's Ford GT Minor members Stacked Deck-R34.jpg|Variation 1 of Stacked Deck's Crew livery on a 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (BNR34) (Rear view) Stacked Deck-Z06.jpg|Variation 2 of Stacked Deck's livery on a 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 (Rear view) Stacked Deck-Murcielago.jpg|Variation 3 of Stacked Deck's livery on a 2001-05 Lamborghini Murcielago (Rear view) Stacked Deck-CarreraGT.jpg|Variation 4 of Stacked Deck's livery on a 2004-06 Porsche Carrera GT (Rear view) Trivia *Kenji, Angie and Wolf's Tier 3 cars are fitted with bodykits overlaid on top of the stock body, and their brake rotors are missing. Also, Nikki's Ford GT has the same issue with the brake rotors. **These issues were fixed in the Improvement Mod of Need for Speed: Carbon. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Gangs Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Organizations